Edward the Very Useful Engine
Edward the Very Useful Engine, retitled Edward the Really Useful Engine in some releases, is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season. Plot Gordon thinks that Edward is old and should be retired, and the other big engines agree with him, but Percy is concerned about this. He tells his driver and the Fat Controller about what Gordon said about Edward, who attends to the matter immediately. The Fat Controller arranges for Edward to teach Stepney to run a new loop line, while Duck does Edward's work, but it makes no difference to Gordon. Edward enjoys working with Stepney, but Duck does not enjoy working with the trucks, especially when they hold him back on Gordon's Hill. Duck is stuck on Gordon's line, and it is too late to switch him to the middle line, so the guard tries to flag him down, but Gordon passes by and tries to push Duck up, but it is no good. Gordon's crew sends for Edward to help both engines, and as the strange train sets off and pulls into the station, Gordon feels rather embarrassed and is told off by The Fat Controller for saying rude things about Edward, who has proven to be responsible, reliable and very helpful. The next day, Gordon apologises to Edward and says that he really is a useful engine. Now there is no more talk about Edward retiring. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * James (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Oliver (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Bay * Maron * The Windmill * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Callan * The Loop Line Trivia * This is the final episode written by David Mitton. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season later re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * In Michael Angelis' 2005 re-narration, the term "freight cars" is used at the beginning (See goofs section). * Three posters at Knapford read "Alicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle." Goofs * In the American narration, after Alec Baldwin says, "Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Gordon," a voice can be faintly heard saying "Take six." * When Gordon is seen coming up the hill to push Duck, the guard is seen waving a red flag, but in the very next shot, he is in the brake van. * When Edward buffers up to Gordon a white wire is visible in the windows of the express coach. * Duck has Oliver's whistle sound at the beginning. * Some of the trucks that Duck is pulling have their face on the back end. * In Michael Angelis' 2005 re-narration, the term "freight cars" is used at the beginning. Merchandise * Books - Edward, the Very Useful Engine and Help the Little Edward (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Edward to the Rescue! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngineUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEnginealternatetitlecard.png|UK New Series title card File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngineUSTitleCard2.png|2003 US title card File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngineNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series TV Title Card File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEnginetitlecard.png|2008 US DVD title card File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine1.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine2.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine3.png|Gordon File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine4.png|Percy with the Mail File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine5.png|Edward as a back engine File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine6.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine7.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine8.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine9.png|Percy File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine10.png|Thomas File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine11.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine12.png|Henry and Gordon File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine13.png|James File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine14.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine15.png|Percy's Driver File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine16.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine17.png|Percy at Maron File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine18.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine19.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine20.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine21.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine22.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine23.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine24.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine26.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine27.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine28.png|Henry File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine29.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine30.png|Gordon leaving Knapford File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine31.png|Edward and Stepney File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine33.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine34.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine35.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine36.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine37.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine38.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine39.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine40.png|Notice this truck's face is on the back end. File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine41.png|Duck going up Gordon's Hill File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine42.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine32.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine43.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine44.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine45.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine46.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine47.png|Duck's Driver with a red flag File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine48.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine49.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine25.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine50.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine51.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine52.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine53.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine54.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine55.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine56.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine57.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine58.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine59.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine60.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine61.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine62.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine63.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine64.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine65.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine66.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine67.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine69.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine70.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine71.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine72.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine7.JPG|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine74.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine75.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine76.png File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngine.PNG File:EdwardtotheRescue!2.gif File:EdwardtotheRescue!3.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!4.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!5.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!6.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!7.gif File:EdwardtotheRescue!8.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!9.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!10.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!11.png File:EdwardtotheRescue!12.png File:Ducksad.jpg File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine8.jpg|Stepney File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine36.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine37.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine73.png File:Edward,theVeryUsefulEngine.jpg|Book File:HelptheLittleEdward.png|German Book File:Edward,theReallyUsefulEngineJapaneseBookCover.jpeg|Japanese Book Episode File:Edward the Very Useful Engine-British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward The Very Useful Engine - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin Narration File:Edward the Really Useful Engine - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes